


【伉俪/JARK】筑巢

by skyelse



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelse/pseuds/skyelse
Summary: 翻出来的第一篇kpop rps纪念一下
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 3





	【伉俪/JARK】筑巢

崔荣宰最近觉得宿舍里进了小偷，每次好好地晾在阳台上的衣服不知什么时候就不见了，阳台连着珍荣哥的房间，他不敢去问朴珍荣，只好旁敲侧击戳戳同房间的林在范。

哥，我的胖次好像又丢了：（

趴在床上看书的林在范眼睛也不抬，反手拉开床下面的抽屉摸出一条洗干净的黑色四角裤扔过来，准确命中他鼻梁。

噫，草莓蛋糕，好饿。崔荣宰在心里默默吐槽了一句，捡起掉在床上的黑色胖次揉着肚子出去洗澡。浴室也连着朴珍荣的房间，他敲了敲门，没人应声儿，他轻轻推开紧闭的房门。

珍荣哥？我进来洗澡了？

房间里没人，崔荣宰摸摸后脑勺，这么晚了去哪儿了。不过朴珍荣不在就没人掐着表催他，崔荣宰放心大胆地享受着热水，开心地哼起歌来。等他舒舒服服泡完澡出来，房间里还是空无一人，他套上睡衣走到客厅里， Mark 和 bambam 正抱着电视激战，朴珍荣披着毯子窝在旁边的沙发上玩手机，他凑过去。哥你回来啦？

朴珍荣整个人抖了抖，像是被他吓了一跳。他又靠近了一点。哥你在玩什么？

朴珍荣挪开手机，摆明了不想给他看的样子。他不屈不挠，露出自己招牌的水獭笑脸准备展开撒娇攻势，他的手刚搭上朴珍荣的肩， Mark 的声音就从背后传来。荣宰啊，你珍荣哥最近那啥啊，咳，你安分点呗。

那啥啊，是啥啊？崔荣宰转着眼睛想了半天。 Mark 哥你不是在玩游戏嘛，居然还能看到背后。 bambam 听了也跟着停下游戏转过头来，好奇地望着他俩。

段马克对迟钝的 beta 们绝望了，他看看朴珍荣，又看看身边两只一脸纯洁的好奇宝宝，实在不知道该不该跟他们解释。

他不知怎么说，朴珍荣却是没在怕的。你哥我是 omega ，懂？

两只 beta 刷地红了脸，总算是明白过来 Mark 指的是啥。

朴珍荣一脸我怎么摊上两个傻子的表情，自顾自裹着小毯子又往沙发里缩了缩。

段马克看着快要把自己团成个球的人叹了口气。珍荣啊，累了就去睡呗。

不用。毛球干脆利落地拒绝了他。

马克是经历过大风大浪的段马克，知道这种时候 omega 倔得十个 Jackson 都拉不回来。他站起来去敲电视机右边的那扇房门，过了会儿抱着另一床被子回来扑通一声丢沙发上。

呀！差点没闷死的朴珍荣从被子里钻出来，顶着头鸟窝似的头发气呼呼地瞪着他。

Mark 微笑。应该的，不用谢。

相比嗅觉失灵的 bambam ，另一边的崔荣宰感觉自己受到了十倍草莓攻击。当 Mark 把那床无比眼熟的被子扔过来的时候他仿佛看到一整只淋着鲜奶油的草莓蛋糕冲他劈头砸下来，新鲜可口，娇艳欲滴，还免费附赠甜死人的草莓果酱从头浇到脚。

我的天，这样下去下一次回归前我非先得糖尿病不可。崔荣宰抓狂。闻不到？！你们一个个都闻不到吗？？？

朴珍荣恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，虽然以那种两只手紧紧抱着怀里被子还满脸可疑红晕的姿势而言毫无杀伤力。

获得了道具：【草莓味的棉被 x1 】之后，朴珍荣就安安静静地在沙发上继续假装自己是一只球的游戏，直到棉被的主人打着呵欠出来连人带被子一起卷巴卷巴扛走了。

在崔荣宰以为自己今晚得睡客厅的时候，林在范又从自己房间出来了。他叫住林在范，珍荣哥今天睡我们那儿吗？言下之意是大哥你想我睡哪儿。

林在范慢吞吞转过来看他一眼，也不知道是眯着眼还是压根就没睁开。哦，我睡他那儿。

崔荣宰一脸茫然地看着林在范的背影消失在朴珍荣的房门后， Mark 在他身边吸了口气似乎想开口，但还是忍住了什么都没说。

棉被事件后崔荣宰痛苦地发现宿舍里草莓味的物品开始以几何倍数增加。沐浴露，草莓味。牙膏，草莓味。麦片，草莓味。酸奶，当然还是草莓味儿。

有必要连空气清新剂都换成草莓味吗？！有一天他终于忍不住在车里发飙，闻不到味道的 bambam 一脸惊恐地看着他，副驾上的林在范神色尴尬沉默了两秒，默默摇开了窗户，坐在他后面的朴珍荣满不在乎地嚼着草莓软糖，一巴掌扇他脑袋上。

为了防止被人举报 GOT7 在商品住宅区非法大面积种植农作物，崔荣宰决定委托 Mark 找他珍荣哥谈谈。其实崔荣宰不说 Mark 也在寻思该和珍荣聊聊，虽说自从和 Jackson 在一起后他基本受不到其他 alpha 信息素影响，这一点比起像崔荣宰那样敏感的 beta 来好像还更占优势，可是从朴珍荣最近的表现来看连他也觉得似乎哪里不对。

珍荣啊。 Mark 拖着惯常的懒散语气坐到朴珍荣对面。

Mark 哥。吸溜着草莓果冻的朴珍荣乖巧地抬头，队里除了自家 alpha ，他最亲近的大概就是这个同为 omega 的哥哥了，又酷又帅气，简直要让人都快忘记面前的人是个 omega 。

珍荣啊。 Mark 单刀直入。我知道你前段时间易感，筑巢行为很正常，但你有没有觉得这持续时间也太长了一点？

朴珍荣啊了一声，张大嘴巴看着他，仿佛他刚才说了什么惊天大秘密。

在范那个夜间电台的节目是上个月开始的吧，你算算这都多久了。

Mark 知道其实自己没必要说这么直接，他相信朴珍荣自己也明白，只是出于某些原因在选择回避。自从上月林在范接了个新企划之后，他的时间表开始和朴珍荣微妙错开，晚上原本该是忙完一天难得聚在一起的时间，林在范却不在家，早晨大家起床互相鼓励问好的时候，他又在房间里呼呼大睡。 Mark 不止一次注意到朴珍荣不由自主往自家 alpha 身上飘过去的眼神，虽然正常的练习时间林在范还是会到场，到场了也和以前一样和朴珍荣腻得不行，但行程的改变还是把 omega 的渴求上升到了一种令人痛苦的地步。朴珍荣是被标记过的 omega ，他本身并不会受到来自其他人信息素的影响，同样其他 alpha 的信息素对他而言也没有任何意义，抚慰不了那如同饥饿一般强烈的渴望。

朴珍荣自己也很纠结，他知道 Mark 可能只是对筑巢行为持续过久感到不安，但有句话他一直没好意思说出口，他其实以前并没有做出过类似的举动。从分化起，不，甚至从更早之前，林在范和他就陪在彼此身边，他们的人生轨迹重合了好久，久到他现在才体验到那种每时每刻都想和自己的 alpha 黏在一块儿是种多么让人羞耻的心情。

一般筑巢行为只会出现在易感期。 Mark 说。要我跟在范说说？不行的话你们得去看医生。

朴珍荣跟个拨浪鼓似地摇头。不不不，我自己能解决。

知道你脸皮薄， Mark 心里暗自做了决定，如果下星期朴珍荣还这样，说什么他也得知会林在范一声才行。

金有谦最近对自家队长意见很大，倒不是因为信息素 —— 作为广大 beta 的一员，金有谦虽然不像 bambam 那么迟钝，但也没崔荣宰那么敏感，宿舍里泛滥成灾的草莓味对他而言还没到恨不得搬出去住的地步 —— 要说起因，是因为前两天不小心听了次墙角。

那天金有谦本来打算找个没人的练习室复习一下上午刚学的动作，结果好巧不巧在门口偷听了一段公司前辈的对话。他发现练习室里有人的时候本来打算直接走的，可隐约听到朴珍荣的名字又让他停下了脚步。

偷听不好，偷听不好。金有谦一边催眠自己，一边小心凑近了敞开的门缝。说不定他们说的并不是自己队里那个 jyp 呢。

你有病吧去招他。他听到其中一个声音说。他有人的你不知道？

谁他妈知道。另一个声音加入进来。哪个 alpha 闻起来是这种味道？笑死人了。

金有谦觉得他们应该还没有胆大到在公司里议论老板的地步，那估计说的还是自己队里那个。金有谦默默在心里汗了一滴，有点担心那只最近仿佛人型信息素发射器的哥哥。

刚认识朴珍荣的时候金有谦还没分化，还处在一种对 omega 抱有不切实际美好幻想的年纪，于是一见面他珍荣哥哥身上甜丝丝的味道瞬间让他心都化了，毫不犹豫摇身一变成为当年 JJP 的死忠粉。没想到后来和自己偶像编进同一个队才发现根本不是这么回事，搬进宿舍第一天就得知真相的金有谦眼泪掉下来。要不是那人现在就睡他隔壁，放他也不相信当年让自己神魂颠倒的信息素居然是个 alpha 。往事真是不堪回首。不过身为 beta 的好处就是抛开了信息素的影响，他现在依然能面不改色无视隔壁投来的杀人视线，继续光明正大当他珍荣哥的脑残粉，羡慕坏了某只王 puppy 。

如今的问题是他亲爱的珍荣哥最近得了种一天见不到林在范就会死的怪病，大家行程在一起的时候还好，最多被发发狗粮，他也习惯了，更何况队里还有一对比他俩更不要脸。可哪天万一他们行程错开，那完了，他不仅得忍受朴珍荣跟个变态似的抱着怀里林在范的衣服不撒手，还得忍受崔荣宰一刻不停地在他耳边抱怨。这个哥不敢去找林在范，不敢去找朴珍荣，更不敢去打扰 Mark 和 Jackson ，只会抓着他和可怜的 bambam 拼命欺负。

自从上个月林在范开始夜间电台的工作，经常凌晨才回家以后，他珍荣哥病得越来越严重。崔荣宰跟他说过好几次，他自己也撞见过不止一回，珍荣哥会半夜偷偷溜去他们房间睡觉。他知道朴珍荣觉浅，有一点声音就容易醒，之前为了这事还去看过医生，宿舍里也一直是一个人睡一间房，而崔荣宰那呼噜又是出了名的，金有谦有点苦涩地想朴珍荣究竟是被逼到了啥地步才会做出这种举动，反过来又不禁忿恨林在范没有好好珍惜他珍荣哥。

快想想办法啊！！！金有谦不止一次差点忍不住指着林在范的鼻子大喊。每次看到朴珍荣在车上困得打瞌睡也要把林在范的外套裹在身上他就心疼得不行，恨不得自己是个 alpha 冲上去保护他珍荣哥。可惜他不是，就算是了那也只是朴珍荣眼里需要照顾的弟弟，他们从来没有站在过平等的位置上。

林在范最近好心塞，在家被弟弟们各种嫌弃不说，在公司还被前辈们各种调戏。信息素能自己选吗？能选的话他也想选一个像 Jackson 那样 alpha 味十足的品种。

听完他生日愿望的朴珍荣盒盒盒盒笑倒在他身上，好半天才止住笑凑过来蹭蹭他脖子。草莓有什么不好，我喜欢啊。

林在范还能说什么，让朴珍荣说出心里话大概是他们所有人愿望清单上的 top3 。朴珍荣仗着自己和大老板重名还是 omega ，日常怼天怼地怼队友，什么都不带怕的。

这天正巧赶上国假特别节目，原本预定的晚间电台取消了，意外收获半天假期的林在范心满意足吃完自家 omega 做的晚餐，再把羞羞答答的 omega 当饭后甜点吃掉 —— 生活还能他妈更美好一点吗？

朴珍荣洗完澡湿漉漉地窝在他怀里，整个人从内而外散发着一股香喷喷的草莓味，抱在怀里仿佛一块热气腾腾刚烤好的棉花糖。林在范原本看着他看书的侧脸发呆，结果半天发现那人书都不翻一页，敢情大家抱一起发呆呢。

想什么呢？林在范好笑地戳戳他的脸。

朴珍荣抬起头，平时亮晶晶的眼睛里如今全是担心，他盯着林在范的脸看了几秒才犹犹豫豫地开口。哥，他们是不是又欺负你了？

？？？

林在范一头雾水，这是唱的哪出。没想到怀里的 omega 见他不说话眼眶都红了，伸出胳膊勾住他脖子就凑上来亲他。突然被逆推的林在范依然不明所以，只好赶紧先安慰伤心的小桃子。

以前就有粉丝开玩笑说朴珍荣号称队里泪腺第一发达，把刚刚用完的一大堆餐巾纸收拾干净的林在范不禁佩服有人真的有先见之明。

哥你怎么还不回来 ……

只是丢个垃圾的工夫，朴珍荣就又趿着拖鞋跟着出来了，被从背后环住的林在范一边感慨自家 omega 什么时候居然变得这么黏人，一边极为受用地转过身回抱住了仍在抽噎的小牛皮糖。

噫！正巧从自己房里出来目击到这一幕的 bambam 一把捂住眼睛。我什么都没看见！你们继续你们继续。

朴珍荣根本没注意进来个人，还没等林在范用眼神警告 bambam ，朴珍荣就攥住了他的 T 恤下摆。我 …… 我想出去找你的，可是 Mark 哥说我还是不要去比较好 …… 我 ……

哦，林在范想起来了，今天白天在公司里又有前辈来找茬，非说他们占了自己的练习室，几个人把作为队长的他拉出去谈心。其实也没什么大不了的，他知道有些人喜欢取笑他作为 alpha 过于甜腻的信息素，但他也很早以前就学会了没必要为这种事动怒。

当然当时的现场气氛也许看起来有点剑拔弩张吓到了珍荣，林在范记得 Jackson 是第一个跳起来的，坐在旁边的 Mark 几乎条件反射一把拽住了他。珍荣当时在练习室的另一边离得很远，他也没来得及去看珍荣的表情。等他回来的时候大家似乎都冷静了下来， Jackson 给他递了瓶水， Mark 把手放在珍荣肩上似乎在安抚他。林在范知道 omega 能感受到自己 alpha 强烈的情绪波动，更何况是在这么近的距离上。他走过去揉了揉珍荣的头发告诉他自己回来了，可 omega 抬起脸来笑得有些勉强。

我知道的 …… 那些人对哥说的话 ……

无所谓，我不在乎。他还想去宽慰自己的 omega 。

可是我在乎。朴珍荣说。他们那么说哥，我会生气。

朴珍荣还想说什么，但林在范不想再让他说下去，此时此刻在他眼里没有什么比亲吻面前的人更加重要。林在范都快忘了朴珍荣原本的信息素是什么味道，自从两人在一起后朴珍荣的信息素几乎完全被他身上甜到过分的草莓味盖了过去，只有在这种肌肤相亲的时候才能嗅见一些淡淡的海洋气息。林在范用指尖摩挲着怀里人颈侧鼓胀的腺体，轻轻覆上了嘴唇。

水獭七：求助，隔壁的 omega 哥哥好像得了夜游症，前段时间每天晚上跑我房间睡觉，最近突然又不来了，好怕他晚上一个人睡着觉突然打开窗户跳下去，我该怎么办？？？挺急的，在线等。

朴珍荣嘴角抽搐地看着崔·拿小号就以为没人发现·荣宰在论坛上的留言，更气人的是下面的回复全是劝说楼主接受 omega 哥哥一片心意的。

去你妈的心意，鬼才对那只水獭有心意。

眼见着帖子下面的留言越来越多，朴珍荣拿起手机在下面回复：我觉得最好的办法是去问问那位 omega 哥哥的 alpha 哦，多征求一些意见总是没错呢：）

另一边，诚心诚意在网上发帖求助的崔荣宰并没有认出这条夹杂在众多留言中的回复，还在担心隔壁 omega 哥哥人身安全的他，却没料到此刻最该担心的人早已换了对象。

END


End file.
